Terri Winters
" Aw piss..." - Terri Winters Personality Terri is a very hyper and social person when in her element, outside of her comfort zone she is quiet and introverted. When threatened Terri can be passive, but threaten her friends or loved ones and you will see a true form revealed. Over all Terri is a caring and understanding person who will always put others before herself. Abilities 'Aquaman' Terri possesses great superhuman strength sufficient to toss a tank or punch a hole in a submerged submarine. It is generally accepted that She can lift well over 100 tons. Her strength enables him to demolish through anything from thick wood to heavy metal and would take reinforced barriers to have a chance of slowing him down. Terri's strength is on a category that allows her to defeat and hold his own in a physical fights against brute powerhouse characters like Olympian, Slig, Wonder Woman, Triton, Lobo and Superboy. She has shown to be able to punch Superman, and take on Wonder Woman, she has been shown among other things lifting a transatlantic ocean liner (around 160000 tons) on land, throwing an enormous cargo ship at the Dead King and throwing a nuclear submarine from the bottom of the ocean to the surface. Superhuman Durability / Stamina Terri's enhanced physiology enables her to withstand heavy impacts that would kill any normal human and gives her the ability to function normally on the ocean floor. She possesses superhuman durability high enough to be unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths, this also makes her tough enough to be almost invulnerable to extreme heat and gun fire. Terri's durable enough to the point where he can trade hits with powerhouses like Wonder Woman and Despero. Terri's capable of taking direct hits from automatic weapons at point blank range, head on collisions with trucks, resist powerful energy based attacks that would harm or kill most superhumans, and even rocket propelled grenade blasts. Her stamina is also far beyond anything human as well as the vast majority of most metahumans. She has been shown to be able to swim across the globe non stop for extended periods of time, fight in a dimension with multiple suns for hours and be unaffected by The Trenches paralytic venom that would incapacitate a normal human. She also heals much faster than humans and normal Atlantean's. Superhuman Speed / Reflexes Terri's said to be the fastest being underwater and capable of swimming at a constant speed of 175 mph for several hours. She's able to swim at very high speeds, having the ability to reaching speeds of 10,000 feet per second (20,000 under stress) and can swim through Niagara Falls upstream. She remains possibly the fastest swimmer, having been able to severely out-swim The Operative's special plane, which can reach hypersonic speeds (Anything between Mach 5 and Mach 10). Her upper limit are still unknown but at minimum Terri can surpass Mach 5. Superhuman Jump She's also capable of jumping vast distances on land and from out of the water reaching heights up to 4 stories tall (nearly appears to be flying similar to the Hulk). It was shown that her leaping power was so powerful that he nearly flipped over a whaling ship merely by jumping onto it. Blue whales are on average heavier than 100 tons and whaling ships carry them after killing, so it's fair to assume they already had a few whales on board. Enhanced Senses Terri also has the ability to see, hear and smell much greater than human capacity and possesses superhuman reflexes 15 times greater than a normal being. While no speedster, Terri's reflexes are superior even to metahumans such as Deathstroke the Terminator. Her ability to see through murky waters gives her remarkable vision at night while on the surface and is capable of seeing far deep as 36,000 ft below the ocean floor with a clear sight. She also possesses super human hearing, able to hear the heartbeat of a living being through the bulk of a submarine. Furthermore she has also displayed some sort of sonar sense in some occasions and the ability to feel water in near proximity. Marine Telepathy Terri has many powers, but her telepathic ability to communicate with marine life is known most widely. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, Terri has demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea or even any being that's evolved from marine life. Her telepathy works best on marine life, but that has not stopped her from using mind control on other telepaths. She's such an achieved telepath - having communicated to aquatic creatures all her life - that she can engage in mind to mind communication and mind domination who are non-aquatic life (as seen on Steel, Vixen, Martian Manhunter and even the White Martian Zum). However, after the 2011 continuity she has been depicted to only communicate indirectly to marine life and instead try to compel them to alter their midbran. Underwater Adaptation She is able to normally function and move underwater, unfazed by the pressure, temperatures or lack of light. Due to her super Atlantean dual origin, she is able off much greater physical feats than any other Atlantean. Master Swimmer Terri is considered to be the fastest being underwater, excelling speeds up to 150 mph at a constant rate for several hours. She is known to accelerate faster in tight situations reaching speeds up to Mach 10. She has been trained since he was a child by her father and Dr. Shin. Expert Combatant Terri has trained with the Atlantean army, Justice League, specifically Batman and Hawkman and various other sources such as the Others. She is exceptionally skilled with her trident and excels in hand-to-hand combat with exceptional martial abilities. Expert Tactician / Leader Terri has an advanced strategic sense and had natural leadership qualities, having led Atlantis and it's army multiple times, as well as the Justice League and the Others. She has also come up with effective attack strategies against JL opponents such as Darkseid and the Cheetah and even managed to end an alien invasion on her own when he tricked the Hunters/Gatherers in revealing their plans to the entire world.